magnum_opus_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
NYSdehkidrs
Tommy A. Cayetano (VelvetRose24, formerly NYSdehkidrs) is a Filipino YouTuber residing in Marikina City who creates OCs. He was formerly an artist who mainly draws humanised ship art, mostly regarding the Titanic. He also writes fiction stories, like the Haunt the House: Terrortown fancomic Two Ghosts Meet, as well as the Honour and Glory series before handing the series over to Wattpad user HonorAndGloryOrig. Born in Marikina City, Philippines, VelvetRose24 pursued his dream of being a graphic artist since the age of 5. He's been noted as an hard-working honour student to chase his dream of moving to Australia for college. To help fund his goal to move to Australia, he earns money with YouTube ad revenue. VelvetRose24's most prominent YouTube content includes his Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) highlight reels for the champion team of each conference of the PBA season, with 5 of the 8 related videos each totalling 100K views or more, despite his channel being relatively gaming-oriented. He currently has more than 3,380 subscribers, and has accumulated a total of more than 1,540,000 views in all his videos combined. His animesque artstyle, having influenced by modern mainstream anime Attack on Titan, KonoSuba, and the ecchi Highschool DxD, was self-taught, like most of his other skills, which includes video editing, photo manipulation, story-writing, and music making. Once a notable figurehead in the humanised ship community, he now works on other independent projects, a number of them in particular being collaboration projects with AzelfS and LayLasagna7. History 2014: YouTube NYSdehkidrs started out as a ROBLOX ''channel, under the channel name 'NYSdehkidrs / ROBLOX and Minecraft!, at the age of 11. He didn't own a high-end gaming rig or anything, just a low-end laptop he occasionally borrows from his father, and it showed in his earliest videos. His first taste of success was a Sinking Simulator video titled Titanic Sinking Theory, earning 1,000 views in months, easily being the most viewed video of his channel at the time. At 100 subscribers, NYSdehkidrs joined the YouTube network Freedom! '''2015: ''Two Ghosts Meet'' NYSdehkidrs joined DeviantArt as TommyCayetano, hosting his fancomic of Haunt the House, Two Ghosts Meet. Having uploaded 5 chapters up to that point, it has gained recognition from fans, and even getting the attention of the Haunt the House designer himself, Adam Vian, who shared his webcomic on his Twitter feed.Adam Vian's Tweet regarding Two Ghosts Meet For unknown reasons, production of Two Ghosts Meet suddenly stopped, and stayed on hiatus for nearly 3 years, until he read Azelf-S (who later became the comic's co-writer) and Paulor94's comments on his profile about how the comic hasn't been updated.Azelf-S and Paulor94's comments 2017: Return to DeviantArt Although he rejoined DeviantArt in January 24 under the alias NYSdehkidR5, he never started out as an artist of humanised ocean liners. He actually started out as a graphic modder for the game Stickman Basketball. However, he has only uploaded one mod for the game, and it's a rendition of the home court of 2017 NBA champion Golden State Warriors. He would then not upload another deviation again until February 24 of the following year, as his focus shifted back to his YouTube channel. ...Meh, NYSdehkidrs' first album, which started recording in mid-2016 and was produced by him and guest artist RCSdehkidrs, was released on September 12, and later was made available in the public on his 450 subscriber special video via Google Drive. 2018: Ship Humanisations and Revival of ''Two Ghosts Meet'' On 4 January, NYSdehkidrs released his second full-length album, Spectrum, which was in the works since August 2017, on Bandcamp. He then dropped from Freedom! in 16 January, 2018, as a result of YouTube's tight new monetisation policies. At that point, NYSdehkidrs had 404 subscribers and 278,232 total views. NYSdehkidrs made his ship humanisation debut in February 24 with his own rendition of the RMS Titanic, aiming for a more unique design to distinguish his style from other Titanic humanisations, most of them having a similar design to each other. He followed up the tradition of differentiating his humanisations from the usual designs found in DeviantArt to give his characters and his art style a more unique sense compared to the other designs to his personifications of HMHS Britannic, SS United States, RMS Olympic, RMS Lusitania, and SS Oriana. As NYSdehkidrs was making art, he began writing Honor and Glory, releasing the prologue in March 7, 2018. Since then, he has released 4 chapters for the series and 1 non-canon bonus story, with a Chapter 5 in the works, before progress abruptly stopping due to a storm. 23 July was the last time he would post a deviation ship-related for a brief period of time, as he started to focus on the bigger Doki Doki Literature Club fanbase and his recently-revived webcomic series Two Ghosts Meet after nearly a three-year hiatus on the series, and has then released several parts, the latest being Part 11. He then joined Scratch as a secondary place to host his webcomic and his Haunt the House-related content. So far, 8 out of the 11 released parts of Two Ghosts Meet have been ported over to Scratch. NYSdehkidrs hit the 1,000 subscriber mark on 21 August, enabling his channel to be monetised once again. With the ability to earn money in YouTube once again, he applied to join his previous YouTube network, Freedom! A storm then hit NYSdehkidrs' city and for nearly a month, he didn't have any regular access to his profiles due to a massive power outage, forcing him to put all his works on hiatus. For a brief moment, he asked Azelf-S to respond to messages for him. After regaining partially regular access, he released a new OC, Michelle, a robotisation of his own laptop, after expressing interest in releasing his own OCs. He then announced on Twitter about his growing disinterest in his humanised ship OCs, in favour of bigger projects and new things that he loves doing, therefore partially discontinuing new humanised ship art. However, he did state that Honour and Glory ''won't get affected by his interest shift.https://twitter.com/VRose24/status/1067709801805709312 '''AzelfS Era (October 2018-present)' After AzelfS helped NYSdehkidrs get inspired enough to revive Two Ghosts Meet, she has influenced him to shift his artistic direction, distancing from creating more humanised ship art to an AzelfS-influenced art rendition gallery. He first released a gift for AzelfS, which became his depiction of her on his gallery named Queen. Later, he participated two art trades with AzelfS. In the first art trade, he drew his own version of one of her OCs, Edward Wilson, and in the second art trade, he drew his version of Alex Pecunia, another one of AzelfS' OCs. Two days later, he drew Queen again, this time as a birthday present for her. It didn't stop there. NYSdehkidrs' first art piece of 2019 was a well-edited drawing of AzelfS looking at a full moon, titled Moonlight. Then, he finished his first commission, a drawing of Florence Perry and Edward Wilson together, again, for AzelfS. On Valentines Day, he released a drawing titled High Hopes, after the Panic! At The Disco song with the same name, featuring NYSdehkidrs' rendition of AzelfS. Right before March, he published a drawing of AzelfS wearing a traditional dress in the Philippines, where it was revealed that AzelfS is a Filipino-Maori born Australian.Filipino Heritage AzelfS by NYSdehkidrs on DeviantArt NYSdehkidrs then fulfilled a new drawing requested by AzelfS, which depicted AzelfS rocking a two-piece bikini.Swimsuit AzelfS by NYSdehkidrs on DeviantArt As of now, each artpiece AzelfS has been featured on in NYSdehkidrs's DeviantArt gallery has received more than 12 favourites, and all drawings featuring AzelfS have been extremely well-received by AzelfS herself. 2019: Discontinuation of Human Ship Art, Transition to Digital Art Despite the disinterest in humanised ship OCs, NYSdehkidrs has released redesigns of his humanised RMS Olympic and RMS Titanic, planning a redesign of his Olympic-class Sisters megadrawing soon after he finishes a redesign of his humanised HMHS Britannic. He soon formally announced his loss of passion for human ship art in a DeviantArt journal on June 6. To go along with the discontinuation of his human ship art, he mass-deleted most of his old human ship artwork. However, a possible brief return of NYSdehkidrs' humanised RMS Titanic ''is being hinted at. LayLasagna7 bought 1-month Core Membership for NYSdehkidrs on July 14, after he bought her and AzelfS the same thing as a surprise. On 16 July, NYSdehkidrs received his Huion HS610 art tablet on the mail, something he long wished for, starting his transition from a traditional/digital hybrid artist to a purely digital artist. His first official digital release is a redraw of his side of an art trade with LayLasagna7, titled ''Lay at Brandenburg Gate. ''He released two more original human country designs, and a revamp of his Meet the Artist deviation before fully transitioning to being a digital artist. Since then, he has released several notable artwork, such as ''Never Again ''and ''y e s, two collaboration drawings done with LayLasagna7, and Weasel Von Snitch, his first digital art trade. NYSdehkidrs officially rebranded to VelvetRose24 (stylised as VelvetRose-24 in DeviantArt) on 21 July. As The Roses May Bloom VelvetRose24 released As The Roses May Bloom on 7 October, after teasing the drawing throughout September via Status Updates in DeviantArt. In the drawing, it was revealed that he is currently dating AzelfS, and that the drawing was in celebration of their first anniversary. The drawing peaked on the day of release, reaching the Popular 8 Hours and Popular 24 Hours pages in DeviantArt. It is currently his most favourited drawing, with a grand total of 110 favourites. Works OCs Personifications Ships DeviceVerse Countries Other Artwork Story Series *VelvetRose24 currently writes Two Ghosts Meet with AzelfS, his co-writer. **Honour and Glory was given to Wattpad user HonorAndGloryOrig. Discography Trivia * His old username dated back to his Minecraft years in 2011, when he was a big fan of SkyDoesMinecraft (now known as NetNobody), derived from Sky's Minecraft username, SkythekidRS, and the initials of Tommy's own personal Minecraft username, New York Steve. He fully rebranded to VelvetRose24 in 23 July. * VelvetRose24 revealed a bit about himself from his Meet the Artist rendition, including his likes and dislikes.https://www.deviantart.com/nysdehkidr5/art/Meet-the-Artist-Tommy-Cayetano-804966151 Tommy Cayetano's Meet the Artist post] ** Likes: Anime, Heavy Metal, Metalcore, Dubstep, Pizza, Drawing, Basketball, Video Games, Dystopia Fiction, Memes,Screaming, and OCs. ** Dislikes: Socialising, Drama, Cigarette Smell, Slow/No WiFi, Racism, Pineapple on Pizza, His Derrick Rose Knees, Humans, Countryhumans, and himself. *** "Derrick Rose Knees" refer to Tommy's proneness to injury, more commonly knee injuries, and also a shot at NBA player Derrick Rose's proneness to self-sustained injuries. * The program he uses to draw his newer digital art is Clip Studio Paint EX. * He has released two techno albums in the past, one released in 2017, the other released in the beginning of the year. All of them could be seen in his Discography.Spectrum in Bandcamp * His avatar is a depiction of his persona, Red. Almost all of his current avatars are drawn by AzelfS, despite his current one being drawn by Mogry331. * One considered VelvetRose24 to be the "best thing to ever happen to human ships."https://ssmediadock.blogspot.com/2019/04/section-3-case-for-nysdehkidr5-as-best.html References Category:NYSdehkidrs Category:Creators Category:Two Ghosts Meet Category:Writers Category:Haunt the House Fan Creators Category:Humanized Ship Creators Category:DeviantArt Deviants Category:Artists